Cloudopolis
Cloudopolis is the starter town for pegasi, consisting of a main cloud body supporting an assortment of buildings, and smaller clouds scattered around the map. Clouds in the region are solid to all three pony races, allowing them to walk off the pathway. The city itself can vary greatly in elevation, often causing distinct landmarks to be blocked from view. Should players fall off the map, they will simply respawn in the center of town near Cloudopolis Academy with no ill-effects. Northeast of the city's central pavilion lies the airship platform with the airship Splashcloud next to it, providing portals to both The Heartlands and Cantermore. A roadway connects the platform to the northern region of the city. For players seeking quicker transport to the heart of Cloudopolis, a shortcut portal can be accessed by climbing down stairs to the maintenance level beneath the airship platform. Places of interest Cloudopolis Academy Cloudopolis Academy is where new pegasus players spawn, and where players who fall off the map respawn. A cluster of buildings are situated next to a short runway, which appears to be for an aerial track marked by floating cloud rings near the academy. Players can occasionally be seen flying around the aerial track, competing for the fastest lap time. Cloudopolis Dojo The dojo in Cloudopolis can be found in the northwestern edge of the city, built on the highest point of Cloudopolis' main cloud body. A waterfall which pours over the city's edge can be found here. Cloudoseum The Cloudoseum is a large stadium located off the main body of clouds, linked by a shortcut portal. The arena in the stadium is entirely hollow, facilitating flight movements within. Rainbow waterfall A cascading waterfall of liquid rainbow is likely to be the first landmark which players arriving in Cloudopolis will notice. Situated on the northern region of the city, the waterfall originates from a reservoir on a cloud higher up, which can only be reached by flight. Players interact with the liquid rainbow as they would with normal water, with no special effects gained. Secret alcove Hidden within the clouds below the city of Cloudopolis is a small alcove accessible only through flight, or extremely skilled unicorn teleportation. Several seat cushions, a table, lamppost and a well can be found here. Weather Factory The Weather Factory is a multi-tiered complex found near the rainbow waterfall. Narrow, winding pathways connect different rooms in the weather factory, all of which serve specific purposes such as producing rainbows or clouds. Quests Universal #A Four Star Restaurant is given by Lieutenant Snipe a short distance north of the central pavilion. #Chlorophiliac is given by Peacebloom at the bottom of the rainbow waterfall, west of the airship. #Clearing Up the Rainy Days is given by Loadsa Monet, who can be found northwest of the central pavilion. (breaks A Four Star Restaurant) #Cloudopolis Package Delivery is given by Summer Breeze west of the central pavilion. #Enlightenment is given by Bando Buno who can be found at the dojo. #Fission Mailed is given by Notarize who is on the lower-levelled eastern edge of the city. #Handle with Care is given by Storm Chaser who is sitting in front of the hospital on Airship Avenue. #Rhyme of the Ancient Aviator is given by The Ancient Aviator, who is southwest of the central pavilion on the edge of Cloudopolis. #Safely Home is given by Grouch Voucher on Airship Avenue. #Slippery Slope is given by Turbine #Thirty Minutes or Less is also given by Storm Chaser. Pegasus-exclusive #Cloud Race is given by Thunder Boost who is located across the runway at Cloudopolis Academy. #Good Old Days is given by Grampa Biggles, who stands near the runway in the Cloudopolis Academy. #Please, Mr. Postpony is given by Air Mail within the Cloudopolis Post Office, west of the rainbow waterfall. #Rooftop Rumble is given by Skye at the base of the road to Airport Avenue. Notable NPCs :The full list of NPCs can be found at List of NPCs Trivia *The city was first made accessible to the public in January 2014, during the third Open Server Event. Gallery Map_Cloudopolis_Blank.png|A map of Cloudopolis, compiled from screenshots of the mini-map. 012520141008435887.png|Pre-Alpha Cloudopolis screenshot of the center of town Cloudopolis - Map.png|A Map of Cloudopolis (Pre-Alpha) 012420142206189369.png|The Dojo Image:012520141008435887.png|Pre-alpha Cloudopolis screenshot from the center of the city 080820141641127676.png|Bank 080820141646352027.png|road to the Airship Dock 080820141649383100.png|Cloudoseum inside 080820141653465597.png|inside the Dojo 080820141656277707.png|portal to the Heartlands 080820141656350050.png|portal to Cantermore LOE aerial Cloudopolis.png|Aerial photo-map of Cloudopolis provided by the development team LOE map Cloudopolis Shortcut.png|Route of a portal shortcut Cloudopolis (with marks).jpg|Cloudopolis map with landmarks and portals according to OSE 9 loe 2015-01-26 00-07-34-48.png|The sun illuminating the city File:Cloudopolis_Drop_Platform.png|The Drop Platform in Cloudopolis, added in OSE 10 Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Cloudopolis Category:Zones